Day 1 Late Evening - When the Curtain Closes
Vas straightened a little when he saw his mother taking the stage. It was true the resemblance was striking, though Vas always thought that his mother was the prettier one. Though to Vas he could see all the differences as well. He spent many lonely nights recounting each of her features to hold on to the memory, refusing to let time stain the mental image he had made of her. He was pleased with how faithful he had kept the memory of her. Her eyes where stormy whereas his were more like rain, her skin tone several shades lighter. It had always been a joke that his mother called herself Café con Leche and Vas just plain ‘ol Café! Her hair had gotten much longer but was as thick and dark as he remembered. The woman might as well have walked in on a carpet of stardust and rainbows with the way Vas’ face lit up. Jacy leaned over and whispered, “Vas, she’s beautiful and sings of a true Diva.” Vas couldn’t help but beam at the compliment. She sure was. “When I was a kid, she would sing at the clubs too, earn extra money crooning. She always had a way, getting everyone’s eyes on her. All the guys they would stumble over themselves to get a dance with her … she would turn them all away, said she already had a man in her life.” He chuckled. “I’m sure it was just a line to not deal with all the crazy suitors but when I was a kid I used to think she was talking about me.” Yea Vas was a momma’s boy. Vas continued to watch in rapt attention. It had been a long time since he had seen an opera and it was as good as he remembered. For him it all past too soon … Lakmé had always made him misty at the end even as a kid. So by the end he was all sniffles and wibbly like a girl at the end of a romance novel. Vas had always been an emotional boy and crass enough to punch anyone who gave him shit over it. Granted he had not always won as a kid but try that now and see what happened! “We should move, just in case someone looks up.” Vas said getting up and ushering the ducklings back down. He was on a freaking high and had an extra bounce to his step of course his stomach was doing flip flop and tying itself in knots with anticipation he was going to see family again. If anyone would be forgiving and loving it was a mother! He led the troop back down the staff stair and down the narrow corridor the actors and staff used. It was haunting how exact the place had been rebuilt and Vas was with familiar ease, this place had been a kind of home to him. When they got backstage it was crowded; admirers and actors alike mingled toasting with flutes of champagne with strawberries. There was a din of chatter and Imani herself was at its epicenter signing Playbills for the VIP’s. Vas felt frozen for a moment and swallowed hard. He thought maybe to wait a bit but the budding new friend gave him that ‘Well go on!’ look. Vas worked his way through the crowd which was thankfully starting to thin and got in line with all the others getting the playbill signed by the diva. It all honestly Imani was quick and efficient schmoozing with the VIP, sighing thanking them with a bright smile and every so often giving a compliment. For Vas it felt like an eternity but soon enough he was there. She was in front of him. He held out his playbill stiffly. Imani gently took it with a smile. “What’s your name?” She asked with a brilliant smile. “Vas.” He said clearing his throat. There was a long pause, Imani’s pen hovering over the page. “I a …” Vas started. “ … before the war on Santo, word had it you had a …” “I’m sorry.” Imani said crisply cutting Vas short. The sharpness in the tone nearly made the boy jump. “But you're mistaken.” She said not even looking at the boy as she passed him the unsigned playbill. Something akin to an artic breeze passed between them. Vas’s heart sunk looking down crestfallen. “I never had a son.” The diva stated before smoothly turning and walking away, twining an arm with her escort. Vas couldn’t help but flinch when she said that. “Doooo you think she looooooved you?” The dragon laughed, a plume of smoke blowing from its nose. The accusation from his dream echoed in Vas. ~Yes. Of course~ He had thought. All mothers loved their children. All mothers. Why not his? The red curtains closed, the lights turned off and what little warmth left in the world got colder for the young lost Vas.